A 2nd life?
by TEAM 7 ADVENTURES
Summary: An overprotective and ambitious brother,who happens to be Gon Freces,A father who left us when we were a young, a test that's proably gonna get us killed combined with the shortening of a um... appendage make for an interesting 2nd life. Rated M because of Hisoka
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER TRY?**

Sigh another day, or year, or century. Honestly it would be impossible to tell all I do is float here. In nothingness. As usual. Let me explain I was just like anybody else,

didn't really stick out or make an impression on anyone. In fact, I was so unimpressionable the driver didn't see me until after my body was flying through the air.

After that I remember the feeling of drowning. I was choking on my own blood and I was scared, who would morn my death, I had no siblings no friends no one who would

miss me when I'm gone. Sigh its depressing to think about but being here in the darkness made me content I was happy. The darkness brought a peacefulness that I

hadn't felt for a while.

But enough about that your probably to hear about what I like to call the Great Change. It was a blinding light that appeared out of nowhere. I cried when I saw it, finally

my soul would be able to leave this darkness, this darkness that began to fear after a while, the light would finally take me away from this Limbo and into…. Some guy's

arms?

When I woke up I was in a crib? What the hell I tried to say but only angry noises came out. This angered me, not being able to communicate my frustrations made me

even more angry. So I did the one thing I could do I screamed and cried. To my surprise my voice was high like really high, like …baby high. I turned my head in panic to

see my chubby arms and then I realized how much energy it was taking just to move my head. I also noticed an um…. shortening of my lower appendage. Oh god

what's happening to me?

 **Hi guys this is a new story that I came up with while reading abbygayle story Hunter x Hunter x Reborn. Basically I was annoyed because all these hunter x hunter stories always have an mc girl. I want to be able to relate to an mc I guess. Also this is kind of overprotective Gon because I like those stories. Don't worry I'm not going to make it incest yaoi or anything. If people want that I'll make separate book with one shots based off this one or I'll ask one of you to help me. This is my first story so go easy on me ty. Flame are welcomed because I have water XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER TRY?**

Eventually my crying was heard by someone, a young man who I guess was my dad. Wait a

second unnaturally black hair, brown eyes, and… oh yeah HE'S ANIMATED. WHAT THE

HELL IS GOING ON, wait oh shit this is Ging. As in Ging flipping Freecess alrighty it seems

Like my life is now an anime welp what could go wrong?

As I sat there pondering my now animated existence Ging had picked me up and started rocking

me in his arms. He started singing a song I had never heard before, but lucky for me it was in

English, good I won't have to learn another language.

"What's wrong Ging-Kun are you hungry"

A second later he shoved a bottle in my mouth. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the milk

was already flowing down my throat. I hate to admit it but in about1 minute the whole thing was

done. Wait hold on a sec did he call me Ging, I guess he's really unoriginal, naming his son after

himself seems a little narcissistic. Speaking of sons where's Gon he should be here too.

"DADA"

That must be him, after I heard that I noticed the sounds of running footsteps, a little version of

the Gon that I knew ran in on cute chubby little legs. Wait shouldn't he be as old me OH GOSH I

FUCKED UP THE TIMELINE DIDN'T I.

"Oh Gon you want to say hi to your little brother"

Ging brought me closer to Gon, who then proceed to give me a big kiss on my cheek and another

and another. I started moving around because honestly it was uncomfortable. This caused Gon

To start crying, which made me feel bad but honestly I wasn't a fan of whole affection thing.

 **Hey guys I'll finish updating tomorrow hope you enjoyed the chapter so far. Also should I do a**

 **Time skip I feel like I should, and just explained what happened during the growing up years.**

 **I feel like it would be too hard to write but if you guys don't want me to I'll finish this and have**

 **The growing up phases by Friday. Also Gon is two years older than our MC when they go for the**

 **Hunter Exam Gon will be 12 and Ging 10. Any questions? PM me or comment**


End file.
